


Meeting, Take 2

by Shayheyred



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negotiations continue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting, Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-fic follow-up to "Taking the Meeting."

"No, no, no!"

"But Geoffrey--"

Geoffrey tried banging his head on the door jamb. Nope; when he looked again, Darren was still there. Maybe he should be banging Darren's head. "Go. Away. And no more blood in the show. I absolutely forbid it. Good God, Darren, the stage is already _swimming_ in it! The crew can barely get it all mopped in time for _Love's Labors Lost._ Last night they didn't get it all, and it looked like _Love's Labors Aborted_ out there."

He was disturbed to see that that tidbit of information actually intrigued Darren more. "Really?"

"NO. No more blood."

"But Geoffrey...!" And now Darren was backing him up into his office, and shutting the door behind him, and Geoffrey cursed his own traitorous body, because his dick was springing to life in anticipation of the wheedling to come. Hah! "Come," indeed.

"Dammit, Darren. I should never have started anything," he muttered.

"What was that?" Darren asked, pushing Geoffrey backwards into his chair with an _oof._ "Come on. I'm sure there's something I can trade for your cooperation."

"Great. You want to trade stage blood for, er, semen?" Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Darren. You give great head--"

"--thank you, Geoffrey!"

"--but not this time."

"Well, then," Darren purred, sliding across Geoffrey's desk like a human Slinky, "how about my ass?"

"Jeeeeeeeezus!" Geoffrey jumped up in shock and stared at the other man, who was slowly unbuckling his belt. "You'd let me fuck you for _stage blood?_ "

"I have an artistic vision, Geoffrey," Darren sniffed. "I am committed to my art."

"And they thought I was the one who should be committed," Geoffrey murmured. "Darren. You can't mean--"

"I do."

"I..." Darren's hand was on his zipper, moving slowly southward. "Darren...I..."

"Mmm?"

He watched as Darren slowly wriggled out of his skintight leather trousers, revealing a _bright purple thong._ "I...uh..."

"So, Geoffrey -- what's it to be?"

"Well," said Geoffrey, reaching for his own zipper, "if it's in the name of _art..."_  


* * *


End file.
